Pirate Booty
by ludwigsgirl97
Summary: Fill for the kinkmeme of Pirate England looking for booty. Fruk, Seme England and Uke, backdoor virgin France. Yeah, it's self explanitory


This is a fill for the kink meme prompt "Pirate!England is looking for booty, in more ways than one!". Yes, we all know where this is going.

* * *

England was sitting in bed with France, not wanting to get up but knowing that he'd have to soon as America was harrassing Canada again. His hips hurt from a bit of rough lovemaking with the Frenchman snoring beside him, and he couldn't help but remember the first and only time that he had topped.

* * *

Back when they were teenagers, and he had his little pirate streak, he was walking around the French countryside, looking for a good place to start another invasion. He often did this, though it was really just an exuse to get a good look at the handsome nation he'd come to fancy. When he found the blonde, he was sitting on a bench with a woman on each arm. He was in one of those rediculus tunics, something England had never understood, though he had agreed to wear one just to satisfy the Frenchman. He had later got the crap kicked out of him by Scotland for wearing a dress.

He followed him to the hotel where he was taking them, and the pirate-clad nation had no doubt what would be goign on in there. He had no idea why it hurt him so much to see the other man with anyone else. He was ceartain that the only feelings he had for him were hate, why elose would he have so many wars with the bastard? They even had their own island for fighting, for crying out loud.

He went in the hotel, looking out of the corner of his eye, his green eye scaring the inn keeper, who didn't question his entrance. He followed the Frenchman up to his room, waiting outside to interupt at just the proper moment, and knowing that damn blonde he'd be staying around for a while. If he could give the man anything, it was a reputation for having stamina.

He stood outside the door, listening to the noises get louder and louder, until he finaly kicked in the wooden door. He saw blue eyes open wide, and the man was in an odd predicament. He was laying with one woman's mouth on his, and the other woman's mouth...elswhere.

"Have you told the girls of all those deseases you have, then?"He asked, and the girls looked angry. They stood, gathered their skirts and ran out of the room, looking disgusted.

"Oy! What are you doing, Britain? I was in the middle of something very important." He protested, trying to cover himself with the sheet. He looked scared when England closed the door, locking it.

"You know, if you're going to dress like a girl, I've no choice but to treat you like one." He said, slipping off his red overcoat.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked, and England just laughed, continuing to strip as he stalked across the room. Finaly he was wearig notthin but his eye patch, and he was on top of France.

He licked up his neck, and the elder man gasped. He bucked his hips when the spot behind his ear was roughly bitten. He clenched the sheets, deturmined not to enjoy it further. He hated this man, and he would not be pleasured by him.

"Such a tight little hole, for a slut." He said,shoving a dry finger inside of the frenchman's previously unbreached ass.

"That is only an exit, Britain!" He yelled, moving away from the touch.

"So you give it, but you can't take it, then. Ever the coward, Frog." He chided, but took pity on the man beneath him, and removed his hand, spitting on it before putting it back in.

"Why are you doing this?" Fracne asked, his cheeks growing red as his cock became hard again.

"Because it will hurt if I don't. I thought you would know that, since you are the nation of false love." He countered, tryign to sound cocky, but France knew him well enough that he was really sad behind the mask.

"Could it be that you are jealous?" He asked, trying to gain the upper hand once was always in control in the bedroom. Always.

"Why would I be jealous? I told you, I just can't see you trying to be a man in a dress." He empasized the last word with an added finger, causing the man below him to wince, and then let out an unintentional moan.

"The why didn't you do it before?" Even though he knew pissing this man off was likely a bad idea, especialy with his whole thouroughly unprepared for the reletivly large cock the would be put in it, but this was France and England. What were you gonna do?

"Why are you asking so many damn questions?" Again, another finger was added, and he squirmed at the pain. As if taking pity once more, England sucked on that place behind his ear that he was so responsive to before. Soon, his little frenchamn was moaning like the slut he was, and he pulled his hand away. The temporary bottom whimpered at the loss, stunning blue eyes at half mast and his georgeous blonde hair splayed around his head.

England latched onto that place, sucking hard as he entered France, making the other nation pant. He was suprisingly gentle, considering it was supposed to be nothing but a punishment, slow, soft thrusts that had the elder begging for more. He smiled.

"You asked for it, France." He said, and before the taller man could register that he had actually used his name, or the tender tone, he was being fucked fast and hard, more so than he thought England would be capible of. I no time at all, especialy compared to his many other escapades, he was clenchign himself around cumming englishman, his face and body contorted with the strongest orgasm he had ever felt in his long life. England pulled out, and lay beside him, covering them both with the sheet. His cocky demenor was gone now, only blissful amazment on his face.

"Don't tell me that little display was your first time, Britain?" He asked, wrapping the littler nation in a strong embrace.

"Shut up, frog face." He yawned, tired, and not willing to admit the truth of this.

"It was! Oh how cute! But you know I have to show you how it feels to be on the bottom now, right?"

"I'm tryna sleep, git." he mumbled, like a little kid. France smiled tenderly as he remembered jsut how innocent the so called delinquent was. Not that this wouldn't change. He was now the lover of the country of love, after all.

* * *

So I hope this was enjoyed, and that you will reveiw.


End file.
